Why?
by ICanShowYouTheWorld
Summary: Sequel to Friends or Enemies or Love? Chad left Sonny, but Sonny moved on with life. They meet again 5 years later and new adventures occur. The twist. Sonny is a werewolf/wizard and Chad is a vampire. Read the first Story or you wont understand this one.
1. Chapter 1

**LONG CHAPTER ALERT**

**Sonny's POV**

It has been 5 years since I started my training and now I'm finally done. I know every spell and fighting move. I'm a gifted werewolf because I have every power werewolves can have. Isn't that awesome?! The day THAT guy left I quit So Random and kept all my time for being a werewolf/wizard and saving people. I changed my hair color to red. **(Link in my profile**) I'm still an actress on regular basis and have been in about 5 movies while Tawni, I still keep in contact with her, has starred in about 20 after So Random finished 2 years ago. The pack and I have been hunting down every vampire in the world but we haven't found THEM. I don't even remember their names! I know Selena knows something and she doesn't want to tell us.. I also have a meeting with the Vampturi and Wolfturi. I'm part of the Wolfturi and Wizard Council with my sister, Dallas. The missions that are assigned to me are taken very serious. I'm the best of the best.

**Chad's POV **

5 years already! Wow! And I finished my training. I'm a gifted vampire because I have every power vampires can have. I'm a new member of the Vampturi. The Vampturi is a group of vampires that are stronger amongst all. The day I left Mackenzie Falls, the vampires left for Forks and I changed my name to Christopher because if a werewolf finds out your real name, they can track you down and kill you instantly. and my job is to hunt down bad werewolves and kill them. We haven't bumped in THEM. I don't remember HER name, I hope we don't find them because I bit HER and she scratched me so would d have to kill her. I remember the day I left, I never saw HER so vulnerable. Now I sense that she is very powerful and can take down any of my clan members down with one punch. BUT not me. I keep on contact with Skyler and Chastity since they are the only human friends I have until Portlyn decides to bite them. I was pacing around my room worried about the meeting when I heard an angry Portlyn.

Portlyn: CHAD! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT MISTER!

Chad: (goes downstairs) What, Mom?

Portlyn: WHAT? (pulls out her mirror) I DON'T HAVE WRINKLES SO I'M NOT OLD OR YOUR MOM!

Taylor S and Debby: (giggles)

Portlyn: DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE MOVING BACK TO LA FOR CHAD'S MEETING WITH THE VAMPTURI.

Everyone: What? Why?

Portlyn: I TOLD YOU WHAT AND I TOLD YOU WHY!

Everyone: (groans) Fine. (runs upstairs and pack with vampire speed and come down)Ready!

Portlyn: Good. Let's go.

Debby: (whispers) When did she turn nice?

Amanda: How am I suppose to know? CHADDY, WAIT FOR ME!

Chad: (runs as fast as he can)

Debby and Taylor S: (laugh)

___**With Sonny**_

___Sonny: Do I have to wear this red robe? _

___Dallas: Yes. You have too because it's the only way we can tell each other apart from the vampires. Now Come on! We're going to be late and you know how Sam gets when were late._

___Sonny: Yeah. Yeah. Race you there! (turns into a werewolf and runs toward the woods)_

___Dallas: WAIT SONNY! (laughs and follows in human form)_

___**With Chad in the Woods**_

___Portlyn: Guys, Put this on. (throws them black robes) Edward says to put them on so we can tell each other apart from the werewolves._

___Chad: (groans) Fine. (puts it on and hears something) Wait. I hear something._

___Debby: So do I._

___Sonny: (jumps out a bush) You do know you're going to be late for your first meeting!_

___Portlyn: Well from your red robe, I can see you're a werewolf._

___Sonny: And you're vampires._

___Dallas: I told you to wait before—Hi._

___Portlyn: WHATEVER!_

___**At the Meeting**_

___Edward: Sit. Sit. Sit. Make yourself comfortable until everyone's here._

___Dallas: Yo Edward! How's Bella? _

___Edward: I do not talk to werewolves._

___Dallas: I get it. (stands up) Excuse me everyone! Edward is in love with Be—_

___Edward: OK! OK! SHE'S WELL!_

___Dallas: Bella Wella?_

___Edward: (confused) Yes. No. Yes. I don't know. WHY DO WEREWOLVES HAVE TO BE SO FRUSTRATING?_

___Sam: (walks in with the pack) We are not._

___Dallas: HA!_

___Sam: Would you like to do the honors? (points to Sonny)_

___Sonny: Of Course. (goes up to the podium and clears her throat)_

___Everyone: (talking)_

___Sonny: (clears her throat)_

___Everyone: (talking)_

___Sonny: EVERYONE! SHUT UP! UGH!_

___Everyone: (stops)_

___Sonny: Thank you. I call this meeting of the Wolfturi and Vampturi to order. Today we have the Vampturi with us and we are going to discuss some issues between us such as food. Would anyone like to comment on that?_

___Dallas: (goes to the podium and pulls out charts) As you can see, animals are being scared away by werewolves since we're bigger than them and that's a problem for the vampires which we really don't care about, but Edward has some complaints so here we are saying that we will only transform when someone's in danger. _

___Chad: But don't you mutts also change at night? Also why can't we just eat humans instead of animals? Why don't you just give away your powers so we don't have to deal with these problems between us? (smirks)_

___Sonny: (mutters) Smart Mouth. _

___Chad: (hears but ignores it)_

___Sonny: First, We're not Mutts! Second, we are fully trained werewolves so we don't change at night. Third, It will be disgusting if you eat humans and if you do we will be forced to kill you and fourth, we don't want to give up our powers!_

___Chad: Well, I have to kill you no matter what! That's my job! I don't even think you can hit me!_

___Sonny: WANNA BET? _

Jacob: Calm Down.

Sonny: I don't wanna! (baby voice)

Debby: Well Let's get to know each other.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Debby: I thought it was a good idea.

Chad and Sonny: NEVER!

Edward and Sam: Kids!

Chad and Sonny: WE ARE NOT KIDS! (look at each other)

Sonny: (lost in his eyes)

Chad: (looking deep into her eyes)

Dallas: Does anyone have anymore issues they would like to discuss?

Chad and Sonny: (snap out of it)

Portlyn: Maybe….we could discuss how you need to use more conditioner in your hair or should I say fur?

Dallas: What?

Amanda: (mutters) Gosh, Werewolves can be so stupid.

Sam: Oh No.

Sonny: OH! THAT'S IT! (turns into a werewolf) WHAT ABOUT NOW?!

Vampires except Chad: (scared)

Dallas: (smirks) Nice Job, Sonny.

Chad: (tries to remember the name)

Portlyn: Chad, Show them what you can do!

Sonny: (tries to remember the name)

Chad: (tackles her while she's thinking)

Ashley: SONNY, WATCH OUT! (tackles Portlyn)

**All of the Vampires and Werewolf/Wizards get into a HUGE fight.**

Sonny: (slams Cody into a wall)

Cody: What you gonna do now, Princess?

Sonny: DO NOT CALL ME PRINCESS! (throws him across the room)

Cody: (on the floor in pain)

Taylor S: How dare you?! (tries to slap her)

Sonny: (grabs her arm) Anyone else?

Vampires: (nods no)

Sonny: Nice Choice. (lets go of Taylor's arm)

Edward: Ok! Ok! Let's all calm down.

Dallas: We totally beat you!

Werewolves: (laughs)

Edward: (smells something and eyes turn red)

Sonny and Dallas: (smell Tawni and Nico) Oh No!

Vampire: (Smell them and take off running)

Werewolves: (runs after them to protect Tawni and Nico)

Sonny: WAIT! DON'T DO THIS!

Chad: (smirks and then sees tears in her eyes) What's wrong?

Sonny: LIKE YOU WOULD CARE!

Chad: (sing-songs) Temper. Temper.

Sonny: (takes off running)

Chad: (follows her)

Sonny: (blocks Tawni and Nico) STOP!

Portlyn: Why should we?

Dallas: Because they are our friends!

Amanda: Which is another reason to kill them!

Chad: Guys, Stop!

Everyone: Huh?

Chad: Why do we have to eat humans?

Tawni and Nico: WHAT?!

Sonny: Oh! About that…….. We are werewolf/wizards and they are vampires.

Tawni: (scared of the vampires and hides behind Nico)

Sonny: Don't worry. If they do anything, we'll kill them (glares at Chad)

Chad: What?

Sonny: You aren't in pain. Why? Wait! (glares at Portlyn)

Portlyn: OW! OW! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE! (crying)

Sonny: (stops) I'm Sorry!

Selena: (clears her throat)

Sonny: I mean….I don't care.

Chad: (Glares at her)

Sonny: What?

Chad: You aren't in pain.

Dallas: That's weird. We have to go! See ya Edward!

Edward: WAIT.

Dallas: Man!

Sonny: What?

Edward: You have been socializing with humans! You must be punished! HA!

Werewolves: AW MAN!

Edward: For your punishment, you have to hang out with Chad, Portlyn, Debby, Cole, Taylor(Swift), Cody, Amanda, Devon.

Portlyn: That's a punishment for us too!

Sonny: (Glares at them)

Vampires but Chad: (in pain)

Sonny: Why doesn't it work on you?!

Chad: (shrugs)

Vampires and Werewolves: (leaves separate) (Tawni and Nico ran away and no one noticed)

Edward: (yells) You start right now!

Vampires and Werewolves: (come back and leave together)

**At Chad's House in Forks (Link in my profile)**

Sonny: Nice House…I guess…..

Portlyn: You can tour it is you want to while we gather all our things.

Dallas: I guess…..

Amanda: Is that all you can say?

Ashley: I guess….

Werewolves: (laugh)

Sonny: Well…..I'm going to go explore.

Portlyn: (yells) Don't break anything!

**Sonny's POV**

I saw a room that had a DO NOT TRESPASS sign on it and I knew I shouldn't but curiosity got the best of me, so I opened the door slowly, but instantly regretted it. I saw knives and sticks on the wall and each of them had blood on it. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared because in the corner I saw the most horrid thing. I saw fur which I knew was from werewolves, but I also saw my mom and dad in a picture that was on the wall with my mom's face crossed out with a black marker. I couldn't believe it. The vampires I'm suppose to hang out with kill werewolves. I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong. I quickly ran out of there and went downstairs to see everyone was ready to go back to my house.

Portlyn: Okey Dokey! Everyone ready? CHRISTOPHER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Chad: Whatever. (comes downstairs)

Sonny: Let's go to my house.

Dallas: Yeah…… That's better than my house.

Vampires: I guess….

Everyone: (laugh)

**At Sonny's House (Link in my profile)**

Portlyn: Whoa! It's huge! Wahoo!

Selena: Sorry, I'm late! What did I miss? (smells vampires) You are hanging out with them?

Sonny: Yeah….It's our punishment for socializing with humans.

Selena: They find out! How?!

Sonny: Tawni and Nico came looking for us and well….

Selena: They went vampire frenzy and you protected them and it spilled out.

Sonny: Yep!

Portlyn: Ok? Where's my room?

Sonny: I was thinking we could share a rooms. You know. Boys and Girls?

Portlyn: I NEED MY OWN ROOM!

Dallas and Selena: Whoa. And she says we have a temper. (laugh)

Portlyn: (frustrated) WHAT?!

Sonny: (trying to calm down) We are going to share and that's final!

Chad: (can tell Sonny is angry) Ok. Calm down.

Sonny: (calms down)

Chad: Good Dog. (covers his mouth) I didn't mean that!

Sonny: (glares at him) Whatever.

Dallas: Ok. Follow me. (goes into a room) This is the boys' room. **(Link in my profile) **

Sonny: And that's is the Girls' Room. (points to the room across the hall) **(Link in my profile)**

Debby: Where will you be sleeping?

Sonny: In here with you guys! I don't want to make it unfair.

Taylor S: Thanks! (smiles)

Sonny: (smiles back) No problem.

Dallas: (whispers to Selena) Did she just smile?

Selena: (whispers back) I think so.

Dallas: (whispers) First time in 5 years.

Chad: (hears and smiles too)

Sonny: You guys unpack and we'll be down stairs!

Debby and Taylor S : K!

(Werewolves go downstairs)

Ashley: Ok! What are we going to do?

Nicole: How am I suppose to know?

Dallas: I guess we become their friends.

Joe: NO. Bad Idea.

Sonny: I agree with Joe because in their house they have a room filled with werewolf blood and fur.

Selena: (confused) What?

Everyone: THEY KILL WEREWOLVES!

Selena: Oh……WHAT?! It can't be!

Sonny: Yes it is!

Selena: You're telling me that those vampires are going to kill us!

Portlyn: Maybe. Maybe Not.

Selena: (scared) PORTLYN!

Sonny: You don't need to be scared, Selena. They're all little babies. Especially that one. (points to Cody)

Amanda : (pouts) And I thought we were getting along. (laughs) Just Kidding! Just Kidding! (laughs)

Dallas: (annoyed) You remind me of my old friend that was really annoying.

Amanda: Yeah. Yeah. Don't care!

Dallas: YOU LITTLE—

(Doorbell Rings)

Sonny: (opens the door) Uh-Oh.

**There you have it! First Chapter! Please Review!**

**What will Happen Next? Stay Tune! Please Review AGAIN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Do you want me to shorten the chapters?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny: Tawni. Nico.

Nico: Hey guys.

Tawni: (whispers) Hi.

Dallas: (guilty) We are really sorry.

Tawni: (whispers) Why didn't you tell us?

Chad: (hears) Because—

Sonny: No talking, Bloodsuckers!

Tawni: You let them in your house. (scoffs) Wow. After they tried to kill us. Wow.

Selena: Tawni……

Tawni: Don't "Tawni…" me! Why didn't you tell us?!

Sonny: (whispers) I was afraid.

Vampires and Werewolves: (hear and is shocked)

Sonny: (tearing up) I didn't want what happened to Madison happen to you.

Joe and Dallas: (tearing up)

Portlyn: Who is Madison?

Sonny: My HUMAN sister.

Joe: She was so young.

Vampires: (laugh)

Joe: I'm serious.

Vampires: Oh….

Sonny: What? No Sorry or smart comeback.

Debby: You lost someone important to you and I speak for everyone when I say this. I'm sorry.

Sonny: It's fine. (Wipes her tears)

Tawni: When you need to talk without them around them, give me a call.

(Tawni and Nico leave)

Sonny: What do you want to do?

Selena: We can go to the mall.

Guys: Aww Man…..

Taylor L: How about we go to the arcadia?

Girls: Boring!

Dallas: We can watch a movie.

Debby: Fine with me.

Portlyn: Fine! What do you have to watch?

Sonny: I have new movies like: New Moon, Avatar, or Alice in Wonderland or I have TV shows seasons like So Random, Meal or No Meal, Teen Gladiators, or Mackenzie Falls.

Chad, Portlyn, and Devon: Mackenzie Falls!

Dallas: I'm not in the mood to watch jerks and snobs.

Portlyn: WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY TASTE AT ALL?!

Dallas: Actually I do, so we're watching So Random!

Chad: (frowns)

Sonny: (looks at Chad) What's your name?

Chad: Huh? Oh….Umm…..Christopher.

Sonny: Christopher, if you don't like So Random, we can—

Chad: It's not that it's just I used to have a friend on there.

Sonny: Who?

Chad: This girl. (Thinks: That I don't remember the name of)

Sonny: Oh…..I don't really want to know. (Thinks: It was probably Tawni or Mandy and I actually liked him. WAIT WHAT?! I can't like a vampire.

Dallas: Demitria, Demitria, Earth to Demitria!

Sonny: Why are you calling me Demi—Oh! Werewolf Meeting Please! (goes into a room)

Everyone: (follows) What?

Dallas: You know how Sonny is our leader.

Everyone: (nods)

Dallas: We need to call her Demitria because that's her code name and we can't risk her getting killed by a vampire.

Everyone: Ok!

Meanwhile

Portlyn: You know how Chad is our leader.

Everyone: Yeah…..

Portlyn: We need to call him Christopher because we can't risk him getting killed by a werewolf.

Everyone: (nods) Here they come back!

Selena: So what are we watching?

Portlyn: (looks at Chad) I guess So Random is Ok.

They watch So Random.

In The Middle of Watching

Chad: ( Thinks: I found out HER name. It's Sonny and I'm starting to remember that everything was perfect about her except one little thing. She is a werewolf/wizard. It's freaky how the girl sitting next to me looks like her a lot…….I wonder………NO!NO!NO! It can't be her) Hey….I never caught your name.

Sonny: Demitria.

Chad: (Thinks: Ok…It isn't her but why do I feel like she's lying)

Sonny: You want to help me put them to bed.

Chad: What do you mean? (looks around) Oh…I take girls. You take boys. (grabs Portlyn and Taylor S)

Sonny: (smirks and grabs all the guys) Come on! You can do better than that, pretty boy!

Chad: (smirks) You really want to challenge me. (grabs all the girls)

Sonny: I think I just did. Ready! Go! (runs upstairs)

Chad: (runs upstairs)What happened to set?

Sonny: It deserved a vacation!

Chad: Fine.

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: So are we good?

Sonny: Oh we're so good. I win!

Chad: I'll deal with you tomorrow. Good Night. (walks into the boys' room)

Sonny: Night. (walks into the girls' room)

**The Next Morning**

The boys sneak into the girls room and put blue dye in the shampoo bottle and whip cream on the girls' pillows and hand and then tickle their nose with a feather.

Every Girl But Sonny: (wake up and get whip cream on their face)

Sonny: Do you really think I would fall for that? I was awake the moment you came in the room.

Portlyn: (wipes her face on the pillow and screams) More whip cream! I need to take a shower. (goes into the bathroom)

Boys: (laughing)

Dallas: Just wait till we get you tomorrow!

Debby: What's for break—

Portlyn: (screams) I WILL END YOU!

Ashley and Debby: Chill Port. It was just a joke. (laugh)

Taylor L: We need to hunt and they (looks at the vampires) can't come.

Taylor S: Why not? (walks toward him)

Selena: You don't want to know sugar and I suggest you back off.

Taylor S: You guys dating?

Selena: (Tears in her eyes and run away)

Chad and Sonny: Really? Taylor. Really?

Sonny: (looks at Chad) I need yo go help her.

Taylor L : No I will.

Dallas: I'm not sure. What if she yells at you?

Taylor L: I can keep my cool.

Sonny: (mutters) I didn't know you had any.

Taylor L : It was an accident!

Sonny: Oh….Really?! Then why is there a scratch on her arm?!

Portlyn: You went werewolf on her! That's low even for you!

Taylor L : It was an accident.

Sonny: Is that the only excuse you got? You could've killed her!

Taylor L : This isn't any of your business!

Sonny: This is my best friend we are talking about!

Taylor L: She wouldn't be your best friend if you knew the truth! (covers his mouth)

Selena: (walks in)

Sonny: What truth? (turns to Selena) What is the real reason he attacked you?!

Selena: Werewolf Meeting Please! (goes into a room)

Dallas: Ok! Now tell us!

Selena: ………………

???: I'm sorry, Dallas. I'm half vampire.

**I'm sure you can guess who that was!**

**There you have it! Please Review! The more reviews the sooner the next chapter comes!**

**What will Happen Next? Stay Tune!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I shortened the chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley: I'm sorry, Dallas. I'm half vampire.

Selena: And I'm half pixie.

Dallas: Why does this have to happen?

Selena: I'm sorry. We should of told you sooner but there is something you should know.

Sonny: I already know that Taylor Swift is half werewolf and Debby is a wizard.

Dallas: What?!

Selena: I didn't even know that but I have some bad news. We need to switch people.

Sonny and Dallas: Huh?

Selena: (points to Ashley and her) We need to go to the vampires and you get Taylor Swift and Debby.

Sonny: Ohhh………Ok.

Selena: You're not mad?

Dallas: Why would we be mad? Taylor Swift is a heck of a fighter.

Selena: (jealous but doesn't show it) Cool…so we're now enemies. (takes out her hand)

Nicole: (never liked Selena and smirks) Why don't we let Taylor make the deal?

Taylor L: Fine. (shakes her hand hard) Deal.

Selena: (in pain but doesn't want to cry) Hot! Hot! You burned me!

Taylor L: Sorry…(smirks)

Sonny: Guys…STOP! She didn't do anything to us!

Nicole: She lied to us!

Taylor L: I second that!

Selena: (has tears in her eyes)

Dallas and Sonny: (hug Selena for the last time) We're sorry. (pushes her off)

Selena: We need to go tell them.

Nicole: Whatever……

**Back With The Vampires**

Taylor S: I'm half werewolf.

Debby: And I'm a wizard

Chad: What?

Portlyn: Leave NOW!

**Werewolves come in but Vampires don't notice. **

Debby: We're sorry, but—

Portlyn: I don't care! YOU BETRAYED US!

Taylor S: No we didn't! Our genes got mixed up with—

Portlyn: STOP TALKING AND LEAVE!

Sonny: Don't tell our new member what to do! (smirks)

Chad: (turns around) What?

Dallas: You keep Selena since she is half pixie and Ashley since she is half vampire. We keep them!

Portlyn: NO!NO!NO! THIS CAN'T BE!

Sonny: It is and to make it official. (scratches Taylor S and Debby) Happy?

Portlyn: HOW DARE YOU?! FINE! THEN WE CAN DO THIS! (pushes Selena and Ashley to a wall and bites their wrists)

Chad: OK! STOP BEFORE WE HURT EACH OTHER!

Everyone: (Shocked) Whoa…..

Chad: LIKE YOU NEVER SAW ME MAD!

Portlyn: Why do you care about them?.

Chad: I don't.

Selena: Yeah right….I get that from your eyes.

Chad: (glares at her)

Selena: OW! OW! OW!

Portlyn: You are one of us now and YOU WILL ACT LIKE IT!

Sonny: DON'T TELL HER WHAT TO DO! (walks towards her)

Dallas: (pulls her back) We're not in charge of them anymore.

Taylor S and Debby: Well we're happy….we got away from the witch or should we say BIT--. (looks at Portlyn)

Portlyn: Don't. You. Dare.

Sonny: OK! Now that we are settled…..it's a brand new day! What you wanna do?

Selena: Why don't we visit Condor Studios?

Sonny: I don't think we should do that! You know what will happen if people recognize—I mean if people walk by, I get Starstruck easily.

Dallas: Me too!

Portlyn: Me Three.

Chad: Me Four!

Taylor L: Me five!

Selena: Pwease? (puppy eyes and pouts)

Sonny: Fine.

Chad: Fine.

Sonny: Good.

Chad: Good.

Sonny: So we're good?

Chad: Oh we're so good!

**Mind Chat (They are talking with the mind not aloud.)**

Selena: Where do we remember that from?

Dallas: I don't remember

Selena: It'll come to us sooner or later.

Dallas: Let me read their minds today and see what happens.

**End Of Chat**

Sonny: What now?

Debby: Breakfast.

Sonny: What do you want?

Everyone: Pancakes.

**30 Minutes Later**

Sonny: Everyone finished?

Everyone: Yep!

Selena: Can we please go to the mall?

Sonny: Why don't we go to the beach instead? (looks at the guys)

Guys: BEACH!

Girls: (sighs) Fine…

Selena: What about Condor Studios?

Sonny: We'll go after!

**At the Beach.**

Dallas: So you okay?

Taylor L: Yeah…I guess….

Sonny: We're really sorry!

Taylor L: Yeah...I know…. I can't believe she left with looking back. (looks at Selena which is hanging out with the vampires)

Dallas: We have to be strong and we have two stronger members! Why don't you try going out with her? (points to Taylor S)

Sonny: You have the same name!

Taylor L: Maybe…..

Dallas: What's wrong?

Taylor L: I'll tell you when the time is ready.

Sonny: What if—

Taylor L: When I'm ready! Okay? (walks away)

Sonny: What are we going to do with him?!

Debby: Hi! Hi!

Dallas: Hey….

Debby: I'm so happy to be away from the evil witch. (laughs)

Taylor S: Me too!

Sonny: That's cool! Hey Taylor!....

Taylor S: What do you want?.....

Sonny: How do you know I want something?

Taylor S: You were like "Hey Taylor!"

Sonny: Ok, Fine. I want you to go talk to him. (points at Taylor L)

Taylor: I guess…(walks away)

**With the Vampires**

Portlyn: Tell us everything you know about the werewolves.

Selena: What?

Portlyn: Secrets, Weaknesses, and Weapons and Spells

Selena: Why would I do that?!

Cody: Because you're one of us.

Devon: And is you don't…Sonny's dad gets it!

Selena: No! Don't! Please!

Chad: Guys…Isn't that a little harsh?

Portlyn: Why are you protecting them?!

Chad: I'm not.

Selena: (staring at Taylor S and Taylor L) Why are they talking?

Chad: Jealous.

Selena: No. I just want to know. (walks toward them)

**With Werewolves**

Debby: Look over there! (points to Selena walking towards the Taylors)

Sonny: Oh No.

**With Selena and Taylors**

Taylor L: So I was wonder if you wanted to go out—

Selena: Hey! What's up?

Taylor S: None of your business.

Selena: Well Guess what? We're going to Condor Studios soon! So I suggest you don't wander off. Toodles!

Taylor S: She was sooooo jealous.

Taylor L: Yeah….So you wanna go out?

Taylor S: Love too! (kisses his cheek)

**With Vampires**

Selena: (jealous) I'm not telling you anything, so it's better to kill Sonny's dad. (smirks and thinks: Sonny is going to pay)

Portlyn: There you go! You're one of us!

Chad: Guys—

Selena: Don't say anything! I have a plan.

**This one is boring because it is a filler, but next one will have drama. **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Am I annoying you? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**At Condor Studios**

Sonny: I'm going to So Random.

Dallas: I'm going to Meal or No Meal.

Taylor L: I'm going to Teen Gladiators.

Chad and Portlyn: Mackenzie Falls.

Everyone Else: We're going on a tour.

With Sonny

I walked the familiar halls of So Random until I got to one room I wanted to check out. My Dressing Room. I opened the door to see it empty. And I mean empty as in nothing in it. Nothing. Nada. Zippo. Well except for one thing that caught my eye in the corner. A burned picture of……me. I ran out of there and to the stage and weirdly it had the Check-it-Out Girls props up and then I heard sobbing coming from the first row. I walked towards it and saw……..Tawni. I walked up to her and I heard mumbling like "Stop" and "Please don't hurt me". I felt like a monster.

Sonny: I won't hurt you.

Tawni: (looks up) Sonny……I thought…..you…vampires…werewolf….

Sonny: (sits down)I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to ruin out friendship. You're one of my bestest friends.

Tawni: One?

Sonny and Tawni: (laugh)

Tawni: I'm sorry…I blew up…

Sonny: It's fine….It was my fault…

Tawni: Well I have a friend that is a werewolf.

Sonny: And a wizard.

Tawni: No Way! Prove it.

Sonny: (zaps herself and her outfit changes)

Tawni: Cute!

Sonny: Why do you have the Check-It-Out Girls props up?

Tawni: Just thinking back to when we were up there doing So Random.

Sonny: Yeah…..Good Times…

Tawni: This might be a crazy idea, but Do you want to do it one last time before we leave?

Sonny; What do you mean?

Tawni: We can act out the Check-It-Out Girls sketch again.

Sonny: But my acting is a little rough nowadays. I haven't acted since that movie I did 8 months ago!

Tawni: Oh yeah…You did that movie about that girl who wants to be a singer because your dad is the boss of this huge recording company , so you move to Los Angeles to meet your dad and on the way to the studio you meet a guy who you like, but you find out that he is the son of this man who is the boss of your dad's rival company. At the end, you two have to have a Music competition and you break your ankle and end up in the hospital. Oh..and you recover AND get the boy. What's that movie called?

Sonny: Sing One More time.

Tawni: Loved that movie! So you wanna? (points to the stage)

Sonny: Fine.

Tawni: Okay! (runs onstage)

**In the Sketch**

Sonny: So Check It Out! Yesterday I got a manicure. Check it out!

Tawni: Oooh..Check that out! Check it Out!

(Nico walks in with Fro-Yo)

Nico: Ugh…Excuse me? Can you check me out?

Tawni and Sonny: Sure!

Sonny: Check out his vest.

Tawni: His vest? Check out his boots.

Sonny: His boots? Check out his hair.

Nico: Ugh…I'm right here…I want you to check out my items

Sonny: Check out your items?! Check out his—

(Sonny get tackled)

Sonny: TAWNI! NICO! RUN!

**(Tawni and Nico run out)**

Sonny: What do you want?!

???: I need you to die! We have too much problems already!

Sonny: What are you talk—PORTLYN?!

Portlyn: I know who you are, Allison. So I suggest you leave us alone. Chad will eventually find out.

Sonny: Who's Chad?

Portlyn: You don't remember?

Sonny: Sorry…Am I supposed to know?

Portlyn: No..It's better this way.

Sonny: What's better?

Portlyn: Nothing! Nothing at all! Let's go the café and remember: Don't tell anyone about this.

(They go to the café and everyone is already there)

Selena: Hey…Are you guys ok?

Portlyn: Perfect.

Sonny: Well…I'm getting a Fro-Yo! Dallas come with me!

Dallas: I guess…

Everyone: (laughs)

Selena: What?

Chad: Inside Joke.

(Dallas and Sonny leave for Fro-Yo)

Sonny: Why do I not remember anything from this place?

Dallas: (sighs) The Truth?

Sonny: No….Another Lie is Fine! YES, THE TRUTH!

Dallas: When you started your training, the Wolfturi erased your mind, so you couldn't get distracted.

Sonny: What?

Dallas: You don't remember anyone or anything about this place because of the Wolfturi!

Sonny: Oh….(disappointed)

Dallas: It's not that bad…I don't remember anything from my childhood.

Sonny: THAT's TERRIBLE!

Dallas: Stop yelling! Someone might here you!

(They walk back to the table)

Ashley: Where is the Fro-Yo?

Sonny: I wasn't hungry anymore.

(Sonny gets a phone call)

Doctor: Is this Ms. Munroe?

Sonny: Yes…May I ask who's speaking?

Doctor: I am a doctor at St. Joseph's Hospital.

Sonny: Oh My Gosh! What happened? (worried)

Doctor: We have your father in surgery, but there's a chance he may not make it.

Sonny: How did this happen?

Doctor: We don't know. A neighbor called us saying that he heard lots of noise coming from your house and when he went in, he saw your father in a pile of blood and a bite on his neck.

Sonny: Bite on his neck? (looks at the vampires)

Doctor: Yes…We'll call you when we get updated.

Sonny: ok. (hangs up) YOU MONSTER! (runs out)

Dallas: (reads her mind and looks at Joe) Come with me. (leaves)

Joe: (follows)

**With Sonny**

I ran way from there. I had to. I can't believe I trusted them! There's only one thing to do. Find my mom. I feel that she's alive like a part of me is with her. I entered the room confidently and walked down the aisle to the front of the room. There was a throne where sat Sam, the leader of the Wolfturi, and on his right was a smaller throne where sat Jacob, his brother, and on the left was a throne that was smaller than both thrones, but still huge and it was empty.

Sam: What do you need,Sonny?

Sonny: I want to enter the vampire world.

**I'm going to Florida for three weeks, so I won't be able to update. Sorry! But as soon as I come back I will. Promise.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Am I annoying you? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny's POV

My dad said he checked every place on earth so that means he didn't check other worlds. Yes, there are other worlds, but one of them was the most suspicious and that was the vampire world. Sam looked at me like I was crazy, but I knew what I was doing. I was putting my life in danger because in the vampire world there were expert vampires that could kill me instantly with one strike or even glare. But it all was for my mom. Then Jacob spoke up.

Jacob: Ok.

Sam and Sonny: WHAT?!

Jacob: You may go.

Sonny: Thank you! Thank—

Sam: On one condition. (stares at the throne next to him on his left)

Sonny: NO! NO! NO!

Sam: Then you may not go!

Sonny: Please….it's for my mother (looks down)

Jacob: (sighs) Your mother is dead.

Sonny: My father is. But I have a feeling my mom isn't.

Sam: Please we really need you on our side.

Sonny: NO! You need my powers not me!

Sam: Sonny…. Do you not see that it's not about powers or magic? It's about you. You are the most powerful werewolf ever and you are not able to control yourself. When the 5th blue moon happens this year, we need you to destroy all evil and the only way to be safe in the vampire world is to join us.

Sonny: Fine.

Jacob took me to a room that was painted all black. I saw a red ball on a table and Jacob told me to touch it a repeat after him. I touched it. It was cold as a vampire's soul. I had flashback about my Dad, Mom, Dallas and Joe and Madison, The So Random Cast, Selena and Ashley, and THAT guy. I snapped out of it and was out of breath. Jacob spoke and I repeated . Then next thing I knew I was in a vice versa room that was painted red and I was touching a black ball. I saw the werewolves looking proud, but I saw the vampires looking angry.

Chad: HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO THAT?!

Dallas: IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP HER SAFE!

Sonny: What happened? Where are we?

Vampires: The vampire world.

**What Happened?**

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**This is the last one before I leave for Florida. I won't be posting any new chapters for three weeks! THE AGONY!**

**I'm thinking of discontinuing this story until summer which is three months away because of its unpopularity and how many people haven't reviewed. **

**BUT I AM NOT CANCELING JUST DISCONTINUING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And can you give me a name to use for the "Vampire World"? **

**I was thinking something like "Blood Kill". Anything will do!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny: What happened?

Dallas: You are the queen of werewolves.

Sonny: Huh?

Portlyn: Long Story Short. We have to kill you.

Selena: (runs in) Stop! (starts crying)

Portlyn: Grab her while I take care of these peasants.

Chad: No.

Portlyn: What? (pulls him over to the side)

Chad: I said No...Portlyn, you are only a member of the Vampturi. I am a king.

Portlyn: (smirks) So you kill her.

Chad: No.

Portlyn: It's a rule, Christopher.

Chad: (glares at her)

Portlyn: Ow! What are you doing?

Chad: (pushes her into a wall)

Portlyn: Ow! OW! Ow…..(closes her eyes)

Chad: We'll be back. (jumps out a nearby window)

**With Sonny**

Selena: I am so sorry! (disappears)

Sonny: I don't get it.

Dallas: It was her idea to kill dad.

Sonny: She's lucky I don't strangle her until—

Dallas: We have more important things to do. You can deal with Selena next time you see her. (whispers) If you see her.

Sonny: What Happened again? I'm confused.

Dallas: You touched the ball and repeated after Jacob…Right?

Sonny: Yes.

Dallas: You're stronger than any of us now. Even me and Joe. You are queen, but "Christopher" is next in line to be king of vampires, so you have to kill him or he kills you.

Sonny; (gulps) What if I can't—Wait! Why did you put quotations for "Christopher"?

Dallas: You don't know?

Sonny: Know what?

Dallas: Nothing!

Sonny: TELL ME!

Dallas: (erases her mind back a little) I need to show you something. (puts out her hand) Take it.

Sonny: (takes it)

**Sonny's POV**

We were a vortex for about 10 seconds and then I felt being dropped. I opened my eyes. In front of me was a crowd of people chanting "Queen Demitria! Queen Demitria" To the side of me was my sister wearing a blue tiara and a blue dress that had very little detail, but was very beautiful. **(Link in my profile) ** I was wearing a red tiara and a red dress.**(Link in my profile)** When did I change into this?This could be fun. Me being Queen. My new powers. Ruling over people. But I had to remember, that this is for my mother and I need to get back to the vampire world.

**Chad's POV**

I lectured Portlyn about how she should tell me everything instead of lying. I am not stupid. I read Portlyn's mind the minute she stepped into the cafeteria with Sonny. Yes. You heard me right. Sonny. I know that "Demitria" is Sonny. I do not want to harm her, but she is stronger than us now. We have to leave before she remembers us and I'm sure her sister will talk her into killing us. I need to clear my head and then I will be back to win her heart. Sonny's heart. The heart I broke into a million pieces 5 years ago. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. The King of Vampires.

**Dallas' POV**

.Chad. The things we do for love……I think it's sweet, but the bad blood between our two species has run too deep for too long to be healed by love or even the best of intentions. Yes…I can be deep. And Chad Dylan Cooper will have to die even if I have to do it.

Channy starts in the next chapter! YAY! (Happy dance)

Your Question: What do you want?

Short Chapters (2 pages on Microsoft Word) posted faster. (2-3 times a week)

Long Chapters (5 pages on Microsoft Word) posted slower. ( Each week)

Or do you want me to discontinue the whole story until summer? Or cancel?

Please Review!

If you don't get it: Sonny did a ritual with Jacob and is now queen of werewolves. Chad was secretly the king of vampires all along. They have to kill each other because it is a rule of both worlds. The person who kills the other person first wins and their species are the most powerful of all. Get it? Vampires VS. Werewolves, but what if they fall in love during the process


	7. Chapter 7

A Month Later

Sonny: Where's Taylor?

Nicole: With Taylor.

Sonny: Can you tell them to come here?

Nicole: Right away, Queen.

Dallas: Why do you need Taylor?

Sonny: My senses tell me that—

(Chad and his gang step through the doors)

Sonny: That would happen.

Taylor S: (comes in) What are they doing here?

Dallas: Leaving.

Portlyn: I don't think so. We made a promise to the Volturi that we would hang with you guys.

Sonny: You mean killing me.

Chad: If I wanted you dead, we would of done that already.

Taylor S: If we wanted you dead, we would do that right now. (steps forward)

Sonny: Stop.

Taylor S: (freezes and falls to the floor in a ball)

Dallas: (smirks at Chad)

Chad: (Shocked at her power and how she changed)

Taylor L: You wanted to see me—(sees Taylor S) What did you do to her? (Kneels down beside her)

Selena: Oh, Save it! It's not like she was worth anything!

Taylor L: (recognizes the voice and growls)

Selena: How's life, mutt?

Nicole: Last time I checked you were a wiz-freak/bloodsucker, so you shouldn't be talking.

Portlyn: (laughs) You just called yourself a freak!

Selena: Portlyn…

Portlyn: (still laughing)

Nicole: (turning red)

Chad: Portlyn….

Portlyn: (still laughing)

Nicole: I also called you a bloodsucker. Have you ever tasted your own blood?

Portlyn; What are you—

Nicole: (throws her into a window)

Chad and Sonny: STOP!

Everyone: (freezes)

Sonny: This is all your fault!

Chad: How is it my fault?

Sonny: You had to come back! Didn't you? To ruin my life? To kill me? How about my family?

Chad: No! I came back for a reason!

Sonny: You have no reason to be here! This is the werewolf world!

Chad: You had no reason to be in the vampire world and you still went!

Sonny: For my mom—(remembers) Oh No….

Chad: You forgot about your mom with all your highnessy.

Sonny: (giggles) Highnessy?

Chad: (smiles) You know what I mean.

Sonny: So you came to help?

Chad: (nervous) Uhh…..Yeah…You can put it that way.

Sonny: (doesn't believe him) Oh….That's great. Can I ask a favor?

Chad: Anything.

Sonny: Can you take me to the vampire world?

Chad: I guess, but I will protect you.

Sonny: What about your gang?

Chad: Don't worry about them.

Sonny: What?

Chad: They aren't anything special like me.

Sonny: (Laughs) Like you? (Looks at him) I've seen better. Well..Can we go?

Chad: Oh yeah…Right after we unfreeze everyone. Uh-Oh...

Sonny: What?

Chad: I don't know the spell to unfreeze them.

Sonny: (takes out her wand and waves it)

Everyone: (unfreezes)

Sonny: (smirks) I don't need a spell, amateur.

Chad: (knows she's acting) I was testing you!...And you passed!

Sonny: Let's go.

Dallas: Where?

Chad: Vampire World. Portlyn? (looks around)

Nicole: Out the window. Remember?

Chad: Oh yeah…Let's go.

Sonny; I think I just said that.

Portlyn: (comes through the door) FREAK!

Sonny: I know you're a freak, you don't have to remind me.

Chad: Portlyn, Just take us to the vampire world.

Portlyn: I refuse to.

Chad: Portlyn.

Portlyn: Fine.

Chad: Get your pack and let's freakin' go already.

Sonny: Where's your clan?

Chad: Outside.

Sonny: Ok, Let's go. (takes out wand) Spell please?

Chad: I thought you didn't need one. (smirks)

Sonny: (puppy eyes) Pwease pretty pwease.

Chad: (grabs her hand)

**Sonny's POV**

And we were in the vortex. I knew it was wrong to talk a real conversation with a vampire, but Christopher is different. He doesn't want to kill me and follows his own rule. Kinda like me except more snobby and cocky. If only he was a werewolf, we could be soul mates. I know it's wrong. but I, Demitria Allison Eliza Rebecca Munroe Lovato, is in love with Christopher—Wait! What's his last name?

**Chad's POV**

Sonny is different from last time I saw her leave the cafeteria in tears. Crying because of me is what hurts the most. I made her cry. I made my sunshine this. A desperate powerful werewolf/wizard that could kill me with at least 5 hits. I see it in her eyes that she isn't happy with her life. I looked at her and she looked deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about. Too bad I can't read her mind.

Portlyn: We're here!

Nicole: Where's your house?

Portlyn: Over there. (points) **(Link in my profile) **

Sonny: Whoa! What are you king?

Chad: (chuckles)

Sonny: Oh…yeah..right.

Chad: (raises eyebrows)

Sonny: What? I'm only used to my house.

Chad: Let me show you inside. (opens the door)

?: Hey Chad.

Chad: Amanda! You scared me!

Amanda: Oh really? I didn't know. (laughs and then looks at the werewolves) What are they doing here?

Selena: Leaving. (smirks)

Dallas: Very funny, Wannabe.

Selena: I so don't wanna be you.

Dallas: I never said me but thank you.

Sonny: Ok, Girls! Want me to freeze you again? I'm going to go change, Try not to burn down the house.

Chad: Wear something casual. We're going to Bludz tonight.

Sonny: What is Bludz?

Portlyn; A club. (smirks) Wear something hot.

Chad: NO! I mean a t-shirt and jeans will do fine.

Sonny: Ok..(winks at Portlyn)

Portlyn: (thumbs up) **(Get it? Portlyn and Sonny are friends)**

**Sonny's POV**

Christopher doesn't want me to look hot. Wait till he sees me in this!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I decided to do short chapters about 2-3 each week, so this is the last long one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Guys can hate me because I totally forgot about this story because of school and personal reasons but, it's finally SUMMER! Woo! I will definitely NOT cancel this story because now I have time to write it but it will take a long time to update! Sorry that this one is short, but the next part is good. I see that only a few people review, so can you please review? I would appreciate it and on with the story!**

**Chad's POV**

I was waiting in the car with Portlyn and Dallas since they were the only girls that were coming**. **Taylor L and Cody decided to tag along to**. (What they are wearing is in my profile) **Then I saw Sonny. Whoa! A werewolf can actually look hot! What am I saying? Snap out of it, Chad!

Portlyn: Something wrong, Christopher?

Chad: I told her specifically not to wear anything hot! Now all the guys will be over her!

Dallas: And that's a problem?

Chad and Taylor L: YES IT IS!

Chad: (jealous) Why don't you want her to wear anything like that?

Dallas: Christopher, Chill. Taylor is like Demitria's (AKA Sonny) brother and is very protective of her!

Portlyn: Sonny! Come on! We don't have all day!

Dallas: (Thinks: Sonny? Oh No!) Hey Chad! How long does it take to get there?

Chad: About 20 minutes, but with traffic—Wait! Who?

Dallas: (whispers in his ear) I know who you are, Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad: I don't know what you're talking about.

Dallas: You're lucky I don't tell Sonny and plus I knew all along, except you blew it!

Chad: How?

Dallas: I read your mind the day we met at the forest.

Sonny: What are you guys talking about?

Chad; Nothing!

Dallas: (smiles) Nothing at all. Let's go to Bludz.

They drive and the car ride is silent.** (Link of car in my profile)**

**Sonny's POV**

We drove to the club. It was red and black. Typical. **(Link in my profile)** I kept my eye on Christopher waiting for him to talk to me, so I could use it as an excuse to talk to him. Nothing. Silence. That is until the beat of the music could be heard when we were still a mile away. I entered the club with the whole group behind me. The music stopped and I smelled vampires. The light was on me, Dallas, and Taylor L.

Sonny: Hey Everyone!

Guy: Christopher, What are they?

Chad: They're half vampires. That's why you can't smell the scent of a vampire.

Guy 2: I smell Chocolate.

Portlyn: Oh Sorry! Might be my new perfume!

Guy: Why are you wearing—

Portlyn: I was on a mission to spy on werewolves so I had to wear this! OK!

Guy: Cool. Want to dance?

Portlyn: Sure (walks to dance floor with Guy)

Sonny: (walks away)

Chad: (follows) You could be killed tonight if they find out. These people are professional werewolf slayers.

Sonny: And I'm a professional vampire slayer.

Chad: Still.

Sonny: You don't believe I can fight.

Chad: I don't believe you can fight me.

Sonny: WHAT! I can beat you with my eyes closed and-

Intercom: Time to stop dancing and Let's fight. Who will be our first two challengers?

(Dance Floor turns over and under it there's something that looks like a fighting ring)

Chad: (smirks) Prove it.

Dallas: (Looks at Chad and Sonny and has a vision)

**In the vision **

Chad: I guess you are better than me at fighting.

Sonny: You just realized.

Chad: So does that mean the rivalry is over between the vampires and werewolves and we can share the power?

Sonny: Fine.

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Good.

Chad: Good.

Sonny: So we're good?

Chad: Oh, we so good!

(They kiss)

Sam and Edward: (appear) We don't think so! Someone has to be killed!

Edward: And if you don't do it, Christopher I will!

(Edward takes Sonny and holds her tight)

Sonny: OW! OW! OW! HELP! HE'S TAKING MY POWER! OW! (closes her eyes slowly and falls to the ground)

**End of vision**

Dallas: No! No! No!

Chad: (steps up to the ring)

Dallas: (sees Sonny about to step into the ring but runs in before Sonny can)

Intercom: And our challengers are Christopher Cooper and Dallas Lovato!

Sonny: (shocked) C-Cooper

**What's going to happen? Who's going to win? Will Dallas kill Chad? Does Sonny know?Why am I asking so many questions? Stay tune!**

**Please review! PLEASE REVIEW! Please Review! 3 comments until next one!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry! I've been busy this summer, believe it or not! I have dance class at 3:00 to 5:00 and my family has been invited to tons of family gatherings! Here is the story:  
**

Intercom: Fight!

Dallas: (punches him in the stomach)

Chad: (looks at Sonny)

Sonny: (nods and mouths) Yes.

Chad: (punches Dallas in the face)

Dallas: (stumbles a little but manages to kick him in the leg)

Chad: (pushes her against the metal rails)

Dallas: (bleeding on the side of the head)

Chad: (pushes her down to the ground)

Dallas: (struggling)

Chad: (pins her and wins)

Intercom: And Christopher wins!

Sonny: You did great! (Looks at Dallas) You're bleeding…

Dallas: BECAUSE OF YOU!

Sonny: What? (Confused)

Dallas: You told "Christopher" it was ok to hit me at full power.

Sonny: (looks down) I'm sorry. It wouldn't be fair if he couldn't hit you because then you would win.

Dallas: That's the point!

Chad: It's not her fault!

Dallas: Oh be quiet! (Whispers) Before I tell your secret.

Chad: Then I'll tell yours!

Dallas: I don't have one!

Chad: I mean that you're a werewolf!

Everyone: (turns their way and forms a circle around them)

Guy: I thought they were half vampires, Christopher.

Chad: I lied. (Runs away)

Guy: It seems like we can kill you now.

Sonny: Not on my watch.

Guy 2; I knew you looked familiar. You're princess Demitria. This is going to be fun. (About to run after her)

Sonny: (turns into a werewolf and runs around the club)

Guy: (also chasing her) Stop Running!

Sonny: Had enough! (On the roof)

Guy: Let's see you in human form!

Sonny: (turns into a human and falls to the floor but lands on her feet)

Guy 2: (grabs her)

Sonny: (high kicks him in the face and steps on his foot and gets out of his grip and then takes his arm and flips him)

Guy 2: (on the floor)

Guy: (jumps at her)

Sonny: (takes wand and freezes him in midair) Disapearis Amearis To Werewolf Dungeon (the guys disappear)

Vampires: (scared)

Everyone: (hears screaming)

Sonny: Don't worry. That's just your beloved vampires being ripped to shreds in the fire.

Vampires: (more scared)

Volturi: (appears)

Taylor L: Aw Man! Not you Douche bags again!

Edward: (steps forward with red eyes) You killed two of our best agents.

Sonny: That was the best you got? Wow you're horrible at fighting!

Edward: I think I over exaggerated that, but they were two of our agents.

Portlyn: I'm sorry Edward, but we wanted to hang out, so we had to lie about them being vampire, but they found out, so blame Dallas!

Dallas: WHAT? You little—

Sonny: STOP!

Dallas and Portlyn: (look at her shocked)

Sonny: (takes out her wand) STOP! STOP! STOP! THIS IS ALL WRONG!

Chad: (watching behind the crowd)

Sonny: THAT'S IT! (waves her wand) VAMPIRES V.S WERWOLVES!

(Everything goes black)

?: This all your fault!

**Can you guess who that was?**

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end. Probably 3-5 chapters to go!**

**Please Review! 2 comments until the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

?: This all your fault!

Sonny: You were the one who just had to trash talk!

?: You started it! With your little magic wand!

Sonny: This is no time for fighting, Dallas! They are coming for us!

Dallas: NO! They're coming for you not me!

Sonny: What are you saying?

Dallas: I'm saying that maybe it was all your fault mom and dad died! Maybe it was your fault Madison died. Maybe it was your fault Selena and Ashley left us. This battle is your fault!

Sonny: (tears up) I hate you!

Dallas: I hate you more! You're on your own! (Leaves)

Sonny: (falls to the floor crying)

Taylor L: (puts his hand on her shoulder) We'll get through this. Even if we have to kill everyone. (Thinks about Selena)

**Sonny's POV**

Confused? Don't be. It's been two months in this battle and it really is my fault. I just got so angry and did that stupid spell. Christopher and his gang are coming for us. Us being every werewolf in the world, starting with the most powerful. Dallas and I are the most powerful, but Dallas just left because she couldn't take it. Then Joe and Taylor Lautner are second and they will go on and on killing all werewolves such thing until all werewolves die. This really is Vampires V.S. Werewolves. (Glass breaks) What's that?

Chad: Demitria, Please surrender and no one gets hurt!

Sonny: Never in my generation has a queen given up and I will not break tradition.

Chad: Ok, Just stop with the medieval time talking.

Taylor L: I think you should leave now. (clenches his fist)

Selena: We'll leave when we want to.

Taylor L: What if I make you?

Selena: Like you could. (smirks and looks at Taylor S) She's still here?

Taylor L: And she'll stay here until the end.

Selena: (scoffs)

Sonny: Actually she has done better than you ever would.

Selena: That's a lie! (crosses her arms)

Portlyn: I believe it's time to tell them.

Taylor S: Tell us what?

Portlyn and Sonny: The full moon.

Portlyn: You already knew?

Sonny: Yep! (smiles innocently)

Taylor L: It's coming that early?

Chad: Yes. And that is the night Edward wants us to fight.

Taylor S: What happens during a full moon?

Portlyn: It's the only thing those stereotypes got right.

Taylor S: What do you mean?

Selena: Ugh...Newbie… You know how you see in movies that there is always a certain full moon and that's when the creature is at their most powerful.

Taylor S: Yeah.

Selena: Well, Vampires AND Werewolves will be at their most powerful during this full moon.

Taylor S: So..?

Sonny: We will fight to see who gets the crown which will be the werewolves.

Portlyn: Like you could win a fight with your little army because my source tell me your sister abandoned you

Chad: Portlyn—

Portlyn: And that it was your fault your mom and dad died!

Sonny: (pushes her into a wall)

Portlyn: (stands up and grabs her arm and twists it)

Sonny: Ahh! (pulls her arm away and kicks her in the stomach over and over again)

Chad: STOP! (grabs Sonny's arm) Does it hurt? (squeezes her arm)

Sonny: (winces) Ow!

Chad: Where's Dallas when you need her? Take Sonny to the hospital while I talk to Portlyn.

Taylor L and Selena: (carry Sonny) ** (A/N Selena still cares about Sonny)**

**(Everyone leaves)**

Portlyn: I COULD'VE ENDED THIS! WHY DID YOU STOP?

Chad: She's been through too much pain.

Portlyn: I COULD'VE KILLED HER AND VAMPIRES WOULD'VE WON!

Chad: She doesn't deserve to die!

Portlyn: WHY ARE YOU SO PROTECTIVE OF HER?

Chad: BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! (leaves to the hospital)


	11. Chapter 11

**I know nothing about Medical Stuff, so sorry if anything in this chapter can't really happen. Thank you! And on with the story! **

**At the Hospital**

Doctor: Ms. Munroe, It seems like it was just a sprain and it's not broken, but that still doesn't explain why you fainted. Do you have anything going on in your life? **(I know I forgot to mention that she fainted in the other chapter)**

Sonny: I think that's a little personal, but I have a lot of stress ever since these past 2 months.

Doctor: Well, Get some rest and you'll be perfectly fine by tomorrow.

Sonny: Will do, Doc!

Chad: (comes in) Hey.

Sonny: Christopher? What are you doing here?

Chad: I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you're ok.

Sonny: Why would you care?

Chad: I just do! Ok?

Sonny: Yeah...I'm going to sleep. Don't kill me!

Chad: (grabs her hand and feels sparks) Please Son-Demitria, I don't want to fight you.

Sonny: (feels sparks and pulls her hand away) Yeah right! You're trying to get me off track.

**Sonny's POV**

What was that? I can't fall for a vampire. He grabbed my hand and I felt sparks. What's weird is that Christopher looks like someone I've seen before somewhere. Wait-Christopher Cooper? Where have I heard that name before? Before I could finish thinking, I drifted into a peaceful sleep. Next thing I knew it, I heard someone speaking and it sounded like Christopher.

Chad: You probably can't hear me right now since you're asleep, but I love you, Sonny. Now you think I'm some kind of freak because I don't even know you that well, but I hope you can remember one day. Ever since the first time I saw you, I've been in love with you. You are my life now because I don't want to hurt you. You think I'm an arrogant bloodsucker that only cares about himself, but I just wish that you could see past that and see the real me. I need to go now before they tell me I have to kill you, but I promise I'll be back, Sunshine.

Sonny: (opens her eyes) Don't.

Chad: I have to.

Sonny: Can we talk about this elsewhere?

Chad: (chuckles) That would be a good idea.

Sonny: Ask the Doctor if I can leave now.

Chad: Ok. (runs out the door in a flash and then comes back a few minutes later) Ready?

Sonny: (Gets out of bed) I'm going to change.

Chad: (nods)

**Chad's POV**

I love Sonny. Wait No-I'm in love with Sonny. I wish she could know who I really am, but then she'll probably hate me for leaving her and then coming back and lying to her. I wish I could kiss her again and hold her in my arms. Her smile. Her hair. Her eyes. Her smell. Wait! No! Bad Chad! It wasn't long until Sonny came out in black skinny jeans and a red tank top with black converse. I knew where I was taking her all I have to do is find a way to get out before any of her werewolf friends see her.

**Meanwhile**

Taylor S: If Demitria isn't ok, I will rip you to pieces!

Selena: Uh-huh, I'd like to see you try.

Taylor S: Do you even care for her?

Selena: Of course I do! She's my best friend and I'm worried sick.

Taylor S: Yeah, That's why you left.

Selena: IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE JOKE ABOUT—

Taylor L: Calm Down! Fighting doesn't solve anything! Let's just ask the doctor if she's ok.

Selena and Taylor S: DOCTOR! (glare at each other)

Doctor: Yes, Ladies?

Selena: Is Demitria ok?

Doctor: Demitria? I have no patient of that name.

Taylor S: You know? (whispers) Allison Munroe.

Doctor: Oh yes! A blonde boy by the name of—(looks at the papers) Chad Dylan Cooper checked her out a few minutes ago.

Selena: Chad Dylan Cooper?

Vampires: Oh No.

Selena: (looks at the papers and see that Christopher wrote his signature accidently as Chad Dylan Cooper) What is this? A certain Chad Dylan Cooper.

Portlyn: (takes out a So Random picture of Sonny) Who is this? A certain Allison Munroe.

**THE TRUTH COMES OUT!**

**What will happen to Chad and Sonny?**

**Please Review! Sorry, this one was short, but the next one will be coming earlier than usual. YAY!**


	12. Chapter 12

Selena: So, The vampires from Condor Studios are back?

Portlyn: We don't know what you're talking about.

Selena: Oh, Give it up! Why didn't you tell me and Ashley?

Ashley: I already knew.

Selena: What?

Portlyn: We knew you would tell Sonny because you care for her.

Selena: Ashley, Why didn't you tell me?

Ashley: Don't blame this on me! I didn't tell them to kill Sonny's dad!

Taylor L: WHAT? SELENA THAT WAS YOU!

Selena: No! It was Devon. I just came up with the idea! (smacks her forehead)

Taylor S: I knew you didn't care!

Selena: I'm sorry—

Taylor L: It's too late to say Sorry. Do you know how much you hurt Sonny?

Selena: (crying) I k-know. I wasn't th-thinking. I was just jealo—

Taylor L: Stupid.

Selena: What?

Taylor L: You were being stupid. An idiot.

Portlyn: Hey! It wasn't her fault that you were having fun with the betrayer. (looks at Taylor S)

Taylor L: She's the one who left.

Selena: Wait a minute! Where is Sonny and Chad?

Vampires and Werewolves: (look at each other) You don't think?

**Meanwhile with Chad and Sonny**

**Chad's POV**

It was easier than I thought to get by our friends. Who would think that some lab coats and masks would work? What worried me was that when we passed by to get to the exit, they were yelling at each other as usual, but what was different was that someone was crying. I looked at Sonny and I saw her deep in thought.

Chad: What are you thinking about?

Sonny: (snaps out of it) Nothing. Nothing important.

Chad: Well, come on! (takes her hand and put her on his back and takes off running)

Perfect. We were standing on a bridge by a river and a huge dark forest just as the sun was setting. I looked at Sonny. She looked so beautiful as the wind blew her hair back and the light reflected off her face.

Sonny: So you love me?

I froze.

**Sonny's POV**

I just had to ask. I saw his whole body freeze, but I really wanted to know. Was he lying or does he really love me…like I Iove him?

Sonny: Christopher?

Chad: Yes?

Sonny: Answer the question.

Chad: I can't.

Sonny: (looks away) So you were lying?

Chad: Please look at me. (strokes her cheek)

Sonny: (crying) Don't you get it?

Chad: What?

Sonny: I love you, Christopher! I loved since the first time I saw you. (smiles weakly)

Chad: I love you too. But—

Sonny: (Kisses him)

Chad: I'm a vampire. You're a werewolf. We can't be together.

Sonny: (feels like she has tasted his lips before and all the memories come back) Chad?

Chad: (sighs) Yes.

Sonny: CHAD! It's you! HOW COULD YOU TRICK ME?

Chad: Please Sonny. Understand that I did it because I love you.

Sonny: You lied to me! You stupid, arrogant, selfish, jerk of a bloodsucker!

Chad: (hears something and covers her mouth) Oh No.

Sonny: What? (looks to the sky and gasps)

(The whole werewolf pack and vampire clan comes out of the forest)

Sonny: Full moon.

**Review! Review! ... And Review!**

**To tell you the truth, I will be busy these next 2 weeks, so I leave you with this and hoping I will be able to update during my "vacation". **

**I'm in the process of making one-shots and….a new story? (Gasp) WOO!**

**And again Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Portlyn: What is going on here?

Chad: Nothing!

Selena: Sure doesn't look like it.

Sonny: We were just—

Edward: Cut the chit-chat and fight!

Portlyn: (whining) Here?

Edward: (looks at Sonny)

Sonny: (rolls her eyes and takes out her wand) We need somewhere to fight. (smirks) So how about somewhere with no light?

**(They reappear in this dark, abandoned hospital and each one of them are alone in their own hallway)**

Portlyn: (yells) NO FAIR! WEREWOLVES HAVE NIGHTVISION!

Sonny: That's what you get for whining!

Portlyn: Allison "Sonny" Munroe!

Sonny: (tackles her) HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME?

Portlyn: (smirks) Ask Chad.

Sonny: (throws her at the walls and starts to choke her) Tell me the truth.

Portlyn: (can't breathe) Help. Me.

Chad: (hears them) SONNY, STOP!

Sonny: (lets her go and runs)

Chad: (chases her)

**Meanwhile**

Taylor S: (walking around and bumps into someone) Oh, I'm sorry. (looks up)

Selena: (punches her in the stomach)

Taylor S: (pulls her down by her hair)

Taylor L: (grabs both of them) STOP!

Selena: (Tries to get away)

Taylor L: (holds her closer and tighter and lets Taylor S go) Find someone else to fight.

Taylor S: (runs away)

Selena: What now? (looks down)

Taylor L: Why'd you do it?

Selena: What? (looks up)

Taylor L: How could you leave us?

Selena: I regret it so much. I'm sorry.

Taylor L: I'm not. (pushes her)

Selena: (falls to the floor crying in pain)

Taylor S: (puts her hand on his shoulder) No.

Taylor L: (looks at Selena)

Selena: (has puffy red eyes)

Taylor L: I'm sorry. (holds his hand out)

Selena: (takes it and they glow)

Taylor S: (smiles)

Selena: What's happening?

Taylor S: Soul mates. You two are soul mates.

Taylor L: You knew?

Taylor S: (nods and hugs Selena) Friends?

Selena: Yes.

Taylor L: Now that's settled. Where's everyone else?

Sonny: (runs by them in vampire speed)

Chad: (runs past them behind Sonny)

Taylor L: Wanna follow them?

Selena and Taylor S: Nope.

**With Sonny and Chad**

Sonny: (stops at a dead end)

Chad: (stops) Sonny..

Sonny: Get away from me!

Chad: Please. I need you.

Sonny: Chad Dylan Cooper, I HATE you! I hope you die!

Chad: Fine! But I won't be the one dying. I'm sorry, Sonny. (Slams her against the wall)

Sonny: (bleeding)

?: (grabs his shoulder) I don't think so.

Sonny: D-Da—

?: Calm Down! We need you to stay strong.

Chad: (looks at them)

Vampires and Werewolves: (behind Chad)

?: I think we should end this battle.

Edward: Who are you to tell us to?

?: (puts down her hoodie)

Werewolves: DALLAS!

Sonny: (closing her eyes slowly)

Chad: (looks at Sonny) SONNY! (runs to her side)

Sonny: I love you, Chad.

Chad: NO! NO! NO! It should be me dying! End it! End it already!

Dallas: (looks at Edward and Sam)

Sam: Deal? (takes out his hand)

Edward: Never!

Dallas: (glares at him)

Edward: (shakes his hand)

(Their hands glow and there's a bright flash)

**What do you think happened?**

**By the way, who do you think is important character to the story, but we don't need in the future?**

**Please review and tell me. Review! Please...**

**I think the next one is the last one! AHH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sonny's POV**

I thought I saw Death as I hit the wall with a huge thud. I saw Dallas there helping me, but then I saw a bright light. You know how they say "Don't go near the light?" Well, I did. I remembered all the good times I had with Dallas, Selena, Taylor L, So Random, and mostly Chad. I was in a white room. Is this heaven? Then I heard people screaming then I heard "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" I woke up in the hospital….again.

Sonny: Where am I? (looks around quickly)

Chad: In the hospital.

Sonny: Why?

Chad: (looks down) I knocked you out when I pushed you into the wall.

Sonny: (giggles) You're that strong, huh?

Chad: I almost killed you, Sonny! You just laugh!

Sonny: Chad, I'm okay and I trust that you won't kill me or anyone for that matter.

Chad: I'm sorry…

Sonny: What?

Chad: It was the only way to save you.

Sonny: (grabs him) What did you do?

Chad: I killed Dallas.

Sonny: (lets go of him) What?

Chad: I didn't do it because I wanted to! We discussed it and agreed on it, so I bit her neck and she screamed in agony then I tore her head off and-

Sonny: OK! I THINK I GOT IT!

Chad: Sonny?

Sonny: I have to get her back! She's the only family, I have left!

Chad: What about Joe?

Sonny: He's never around and since the battle is done he's going back to the werewolf world.

Chad: Sonny—

Sonny: I'll be all alone with no one to live with and well, I guess that's good because I always put my loved ones in danger.

Chad: Sonny—

Sonny: Joe is going to have a family and forget about me. He's going to be one of the most powerful werewolves ever.

Chad: Sonny—

Sonny: No one cares about me. I'm just another werewolf girl that everyone is afraid of and-

Chad: SONNY,WE LOST OUR POWERS!

Sonny: What?

Chad: It was the only way we could make peace between the werewolves and vampires. They didn't want to be friends, so the only way was if the strongest vampires and werewolves lost their powers. There is no more Wolfturi and Volturi. No more rules. (smiles)

Sonny: You mean—

Chad: (kisses her) I love you.

Sonny: I love you too.

Chad: No one can come between us.

Sonny: And no one will.

**6 more years later**

Chad and Sonny got married after 2 years of dating in the normal world. They had a typical wedding as a couple would, but theirs was on a beach on the very spot Chad proposed. After a year, they had a daughter named Maggie **(****MaGgIeIsAsTaR)**Allie Cooper.

Sonny: Maggie, Time for Dinner!

Maggie: What's for dinner, Mommy?

Sonny: We are having ribs, but we have to wait 10 more minutes.

Maggie: But I want them NOW!

(Timer Dings and at the same time the doorbell rings)

Sonny: That's weird. I was sure I put them on for—(Doorbell rings) I'm coming! (opens the door) Hey Honey.

Chad: Hello Beautiful. What's for dinner?

Sonny: You and Maggie's favorite.

(They go into the kitchen and see Maggie sitting at the table with a plate of ribs in front of her and barbecue sauce all over her mouth)

Sonny: How did you-

Maggie: Can someone pass me a napkin?

(The napkin floats in the air to her)

Maggie: (takes it) Thank you.

Sonny: Chad, remember I was a wizard?

Chad and Sonny: (look at each other and then Maggie)

Chad: Uh-Oh.

_Here we go again~ Demi Lovato_

**THE END!**

**How did you like that for a surprise ending? You know the killing Dallas and losing their powers thing? Yeah….**

**A HUGE thank you to ****MaGgIeIsAsTaR for reviewing on almost every chapter.**

**Please review and tell what you thought of the story!**

**And look out for a new story by me coming out soon!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
